


Black Light

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [9]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Balcony Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wanda Maximoff, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cover Art, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, Hotel Sex, If that term exist, Jealousy, Large Cock, Lingerie, Lollipops, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Natasha Is A Good Sugar Mommy, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nude Photos, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Party, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Smut, Sparring, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Top Natasha Romanov, Vaginal Sex, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is a brat, Wanda is touch starved, natasha has russian super soldier serum, pussy slapping, scarletwidow - freeform, soft Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: "Unfortunately you have to pay. Things are not free, Wanda."orWanda owes Natasha.And Natasha finds a pleasant solution.THE JOURNEY CONTINUES
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 61
Kudos: 255





	1. Black Light

**Author's Note:**

> My new scarletwidow is finally here.
> 
> the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> this song is my inspiration to write this.
> 
> https://youtu.be/SL2UZlIKOfg

  
2:05 am. 

  
She is furious, driving her black Corvette in the middle of the dark, at a bar hidden among the cold and dark streets of New York. 

  
When she received a call from Clint at dawn, she imagined thousands of terrible problems. An alien attack on the planet or a crazy villain wanting destroy a city.

She can't imagine the emergency was this.  
A mess in a elegant club caused by a group of young girls part of the SHIELD team. (Jemma, Skye, Darcy, and Wanda.) 

  
A big collection of destroyed expensive alcohol bottles, (beer, tequila, vodka, whiskey, champagne, broken glass and tables, and four wounded civilians.

Natasha is angry, furious, no one interrupts her hours of rest to take a care of four stupid, immature young girls. The mission in Mumbai was really difficult, after 92 hours of constant stress and paperwork, Natasha wanted to sleep for days. 

But, she owes Clint a favor. The man begged for not being too hard with Wanda. It was his idea to make Wanda create a friendship with young girls with the same age and maybe help her deal with a new home. 

Upon entering the luxurious bar, she saw a crowd of people, some surprised others scared, left the place. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes filled the air. Small shards of glass and stains of liquor scattered on the floor. 

Natasha decided to be nice and pay for property damage. She played and manipulated the owner of the club and persuaded him not to call the cops and press charges against the girls. The fat man accepted ten thousand dollars and forget the accident. Moments later, Natasha was guided to a room at the back of the bar where the girls were. 

The girls seemed embarrassed, except for Darcy who enjoyed the situation describing it as an exciting night in her young life. None of them seemed hurt (fortunately). Skye and Jemma apologized to her for the disaster this night, Natasha just kept silent, turned and saw Wanda wearing her red leather jacket in the corner of the room, her face bowed looking at her hands. The girl avoided making eye contact with her.  
"Shut up! and sit down now." Natasha ordered, cold eyes and contempt accompanying her words. 

"Hey, come on. Red." Darcy laughed and touched Natasha's shoulder. "Relax, the girls and I went out to have some fun jus ..." 

"Shut the fuck up, Lewis." Natasha felt the rage grow inside her, took Darcy's hand and squeezed it harder. "I'm not your friend, don't call me, Red. Now sit down." 

  
"Sorry, Miss. Romanov." Darcy winced and blanched, immediately sat down on the worn couch next to the other girls.  
A heavy and awkward silence washed over the room. Natasha stood there watching the girls scared by her presence. 

  
"Now, can anyone tell me what the fuck happened here." 

  
The four girls looked at each other, deciding who spoke first but none dared to speak.

“Agent Simmons. Report."

“Agent Romanov. The girls and I want enjoy the streets of New York, our unconscious walk brought us here, at Darcy's request. ” The scared girl took her agent stance, straight back and hands behind her back, the trembling voice filling her words, feeling intimidated by the Black Widow. “Four men started teasing us with dirty words, we ignored them, until one of the guys slapped Skye in the ass. After that, everything got out of control. Skye hit the asshole and threw it against the bar, Darcy used her taser on another boy and Wanda used her powers and knocked the remaining two unconscious. ” 

  
"Traitor." Darcy whispered indignantly. 

  
Natasha was silent analyzing the situation. The atmosphere grew heavier with every second, while she's thinking what to do. 

  
"They ... are ... they going to be alright?" Wanda broke the silence in the room. 

  
"Yep, they just suffered minor injuries, Wanda." Natasha's heart clenched in her chest when she saw the young brunette look sad, she remembered Clint's words about not being a bitch with Wanda. 

  
"Okay, now we can go home." Darcy sighed in relief, not so excited this time. 

  
"Oh sure." Natasha pretend a soft and sweet voice. "I just want to let you know ladies, you owe me two thousand dollars, each of you .."

"Whatttt?" Darcy gasped, surprised. "Two thousand dollars, Why?"

“You broke many bottles of expensive liquor, Idiot. Not to mention damage to private property. More other damages. Ten thousand dollars for the incredible party. Congratulations ladies. Oh, one more thing, I need my money in two weeks. ”

"How am I going to pay that ten thousand dollars?" 

  
"I don't know, Lewis. Get a job, I don't really care” Natasha said angry. "Some problem with you." Jemma and Daisy scared, shook their heads.

"The taxi is here, Miss. Romanov ”A security guard entered in the room. 

  
"Oh, thanks." The redhead smiled. "Just give me two minutes."

The man smiled, nodded, and closed the door behind him.

"Simmons, Johnson. Hill is waiting for you at her office at 0700 tomorrow. The Taxi is waiting outside. Lewis go with the girls, a plane is waiting for you tomorrow at 9 AM heading to New Mexico, get ready. And Maximoff… ” Natasha sighed, tired, she saw Wanda shiver, her lips trembling. This gonna be a long night. "You come with me. Let’s go home, my car is waiting outside.”

The sad girl nodded and follow the redhead.


	2. Feel You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here....

It was starting to rain in the city. Parking lot is empty, some parked cars are empty. Inside the black Corvette, the women were silent, the raindrops repeatedly fell on the car ... Natasha rubbed her face and closed her eyes, rested a moment before driving and returned to the tower, while Wanda stayed there. sitting like a sad little puppy without saying a word.  
A great lightning bolt rumbled and illuminated the dark skies, the rumble broke the tranquility. 

"I, I ... I'll get a job and pay you the last dollar, Nat. Sorry, don't be mad." Wanda whispered, her voice weak and sad, playing with the clasp on the red leather jacket.

"I'm not mad at you Witch." Natasha shook her head and sighed. "I think that mission in Mumbai brought out the worst in me, I am so tired, stressed and Darcy can bring out the horrible bitch inside me." 

"You're not angry?" She asked unsurely.

"No, I am not. I'm sorry and don't worry about the money Wanda, I don't care about the money, your immigration situation is difficult right now and you can't get a legal job right now, Wanda. "

"I am sorry." Wanda's eyes moistened with tears. “I don't know how to pay you, I don't like being indebted to anyone. 

"Unfortunately you have to pay. Things are not free, Wanda. I only forgive you this time." Natasha sighed and looked at the girl smiling reassuringly, "Clint, is right. The fun is good and you're a twenty-two-year-old girl. Young girls like you deserve to have fun once in a while. Just, next time don't break anything." 

  
"No, Nat. My parents always taught me how to pay my debts." Wanda shook her head. "Please tell me what to do and I will" 

"Are you sure, Wanda?" Natasha identifies with the girl. She fights every day to pay off her debts. Thinking of a slightly drastic solution. It is not a bad idea, on the contrary. Such a good and perfect solution. 

"Well, I have an idea, it's a bit extreme. You don't have to accept it if you don't want to, but you would be helping me. Would you do something for me?" 

  
"Anything!" Wanda perked up "Whatever you want, Nat." How can I pay you? 

Natasha slowly approached, took her face and kissed her. 

  
Wanda's eyes widened, she gasped when the redhead kissed her and moaned when Nat bit her lower lip. The warm tongue that explored her mouth made her panties wet quickly.

  
“I said, money doesn't really matter to me. Natasha broke the kiss and smiled, feeling her pants tight as she tasted the sweet lips. Wow, the girl is a good kisser. "But, I accept your hot pussy as payment." 

Wanda opened wide her eyes and looked at Natasha's lustful face, feeling her warm chest from the kiss and the words. Does the beautiful and deadly woman in front want to have sex with her? God, the peculiar situation threatens to blow her mind, her poor pussy tightens painfully imagining that tongue licking it. She was eager and about to be fucked by Natasha. Wanda is not a virgin girl, of course not. Growing up in a country of conflict causes girls to do inappropriate things for money or food. The men in Sokovia hailed her for being a spectacular cocksucker and an incredible whore. Many times she let so many men from Sokovia rape her pussy for some food or some money. Prostitution is not something new for her. Deep in her heart, she was anxious to accept Natasha's treatment and to be fucked by her. 

  
“Before accepting, I have six rules. Wanda "Nat laughed at Wanda's flushed face and continued speaking. The girl is absolutely adorable.

  
"Yes. Tell me, Nat." Wanda gasped and nodded.

  
"Number one, keep the secret, no one can know our deal. Not Vision, not Steve, not Sam. Two, from this moment you will call me Ma’am or Mommy. Three, you obey my orders without asking or hesitating you are my slave and only serve to me … ” The attractive redhead whispered seductively caressing Wanda's cheeks. "Four, never wear panties, no more, I want complete access and enjoy your pussy. Five, I controlled your body and your orgasms. And finally. Six, in my apartment I want to see you naked, all the time and fuck you whenever I want. So we have a deal, Babygirl? ”  
"We have a deal, Ma’am." 

Wanda cannot say why her voice trembled. Hearing the lustful words from the redhead paralyzed her. She couldn't believe it, hot sex in exchange for two thousand dollars. The rude orphan from Sokovia was thrilled at the idea of incredible sex with Natasha, causing her knees to weaken. She has a great secret, she was in love with Natasha and this deal is like heaven. She thought and desperately wanted to be close to Natasha all her life if she could, the excitement of having her crush between her legs helped to take her decision, she took Natasha's face in the hands and desperately kissed her. The kiss became more passionate and rough this time. Her back was pressed against the car door, while the redhead touched the skin of her thighs under her dress. 

Natasha leaned her against the car door to kiss her, but the girl tensed. 

“What’s wrong, bunny?” 

"Is it right ... to do it … here?" Wanda asked, wish she could feel Natasha's touch. She thought of a more private place to have sex. "I mean ... someone could see us." 

Natasha's Corvette is surrounded by a few cars, no sounds of music or people outside, just the raindrops against the car. 

  
"Hey, Wanda, look at me." Natasha cradled the girl's face as caress the cheeks. "Everyone went home, there is no one who can see us. If that's a problem let me ... Irina? You are with me?"  
“Yes, Miss Romanov? ” Wanda was startled when she heard the voice of a woman get out of the car. 

  
"Dark mode, total stealth." Natasha ordered, staring at the blushing girl, stroking Wanda's bare legs as she slid her palms under the hem of the dress. 

"Dark mode completed." The AI replied, a black light illuminated inside the car as the windows darkened and the doors locked. "Can I help you with anything else." 

  
"That will be all, thanks Irina." 

  
"Enjoy your night Miss Romanov, Miss Maximoff." 

  
"Stark?" The girl smiled amused. 

  
“Oh yeah. Stark? ” Natasha shrugged her shoulders. "Now, I can continue. Because I need eat your pussy, bunny."

Wordlessly, Wanda nodded eagerly when felt the grip on her thighs.

"Perfect." Nat smiled, still in the black light, she saw Wanda's flushed face, gray eyes darkened with desire. 

Natasha reclined the seat and leaned the young woman against the door again, caressed the skin of her pale thighs, her cold firm hands reaching up to touch the curve of the hips, feeling the thin strip of the panties. 

  
Excited, Wanda leaned back in the seat, spreading her legs wide, submitting to Natasha. Offering her pussy. 

  
Lift your cute ass, baby. ”Natasha growled, took the girl's ass in her hands, pulling her hips to the edge of the leather seat, while Wanda lifted her hips, helping to remove the ruined wet panties with both hands. 

  
"You're mine?" Natasha asked, playing with the hem of the dress, pulling the fabric over the soft stomach, exposing the shaved pussy to see it. Natasha drooled at the sight of the young pussy, kissing the inside the tight as her fingers rubbed the wet slit, separating the swollen folds with her fingertips.

‘Yours, ma'am. Completely yours. 'Wanda gasped, scratch the seat when Natasha touch her wet folds and continue explore her pussy.

"My adorable bunny. What a beautiful pussy you have. ” Natasha was pleasantly surprised, peering closely at the shaved pussy with thick pink pussy lips. Wanda spread her silky thighs, giving Natasha full access to explore her tight pussy. 

Thank you… Ma’am. ” 

It is an awkward position, the lever in the middle is pressed against her ribs. She can bear a little discomfort, whatever just to taste this angel. Natasha moved closer between the soft thighs. She inhaled the scent of her shiny pussy as it mixed with the warm scent of the car's leather. 

"Nat, I thought this was about you." Wanda stuttered, seeing the redhead between her thighs. "I should please you." 

  
"You are breaking two rules, Wanda. Remember, I take the decisions here. If I want to eat your pussy, I will. If I want you to suck my cock you will when I say and call me Ma’am not Nat …" Natasha growled annoyed, she needs to burn off the stress and Wanda only prolongs her need. "She parted the thighs painfully to make her frustration evident." You understand, bunny ? or I have to punish you so soon? ” 

"Ah, sorry, Ma’am." Wanda, completely stunned, winced and swallowed when she heard her mistress. Holy shit. Natasha had a cock.! What the fuck… 

  
"Correct answer. Bunny. Now, I'm going to eat your pussy and make you cum hard, okay? ” Natasha began to lower her face between her thighs. "Mmm what delicious dessert you hide here." She purred, clearly more excited as she inhaled the sweet, musky scent of Wanda’s pussy. 

“Ohh, God.” Wanda sighed with pleasure, as the tongue brushed her folds. Natasha opened her mouth and her tongue circled the hood over her swollen clit, then sucked it between her lips. Natasha gasped as Wanda moaned sensually, pale thighs clenching her head. 

  
"Oh ... fuck… Ma’am, ahh! ..." 

Natasha slipped her tongue inside the tight, her fingers constantly rubbing the sweet clit. Wanda's hips bouncing, rubbing her dripping cunt against her mouth. Natsha, suck the pussy lips her in her mouth. 

'Mmm, ahhh … Ma’am ... I, I ... " Wanda sighed, writhing with pleasure, spreading her legs. “I feel so good.”

  
"Wow, I like the taste of your fucking pussy." The redhead slid two fingers deep into her slippery cunt. She dipped her fingers in quickly and hard.

  
'Fuuuuck … oh fuckkk ..!' Wanda moaned louder breathlessly as she licked at the clit once more and continue fingerfucking her “Shit … oh yeah! Ma’am.”

Natasha ate the delicious fruit, spat on her pussy, and licked, moaning happily. Wet sucking noises due to pussy juices and saliva. I fuck her pussy with wet fingers as Wanda started moving erratically against her hand. Wanda's dripping cunt was hungry, swallowing her fingers, rhythmically squeezing around them. The stress vanished far away. 

I'm gonna cum … I'm… so close. Mistress… ahh…” 

Natasha redoubled the efforts sucking the hot pussy completely, fucking her, until Wanda clenched her thighs when she reached orgasm, jerked violently, her eyes closed tightly, her mouth opened letting out a sensual moan, a trickle of liquid filled her hungry mouth. 

So delicious… Bunny. I can eat your pussy for hours.”

  
Natasha looked at her with admiration, She looked at Wanda, exhausted and trying to breathe lying on the seat, affected by her orgasm, a smile of complete happiness on her face, laughing softly. Those gray eyes shine like a million stars. Natasha never saw the girl like this before, free, relaxed happy. 

The sad and shy little girl was left behind. Replaced by a happy and smiling young girl.

  
Before leaving Natasha kissed her clit one last time. 

Is my debt paid off?” Wanda asked in a dreamy voice, seeing the sexy redhead with her mouth and chin wet with her juices. 

"No, not yet, you owe me nineteen hundred ninety-nine dollars, Bunny." Natasha chuckled, sucking her wet fingers.

  
Wanda couldn't believe what just happened, she was fucked in a car by the sexiest woman over the planet, most incredible. She has nineteen ninety nine opportunities to repeat this magnificent dream.

  
Meanwhile, Natasha couldn't wait and collect the next dollar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would appreciate it.
> 
> how should Natasha get the next dollar?


	3. Dreams In Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda Maximoff became her dream. 
> 
> An obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time to take this to the next level.  
> from this chapter things will get more intense.

The hot nights in the desert passed slowly, time seemed not to exist in that place. Fantastic dreams accompanied her and offered her comfort.

  
After that rainy night in her car. The life of both changed forever. 

  
The girl began to mean something more to her than just a rookie. And Wanda transformed into a happy young woman. Now the girl played guitar and cooked, she was interested in books, music and cute dresses. 

Old Wanda's dark and sad personality disappeared. 

Wanda's name lingers in her mind every second.  
Nat wanted to kiss the witch, hold her in her arms and caress those beautiful white thighs and smooth breasts, run her fingers through the girl's brown hair. 

Wanda Maximoff became her dream. 

An obsession.

On that long mission in Baghdad. Natasha fantasized about the special girl every night while stroking her cock before sleeping. 

Before dawn. Natasha remembered the many times when licked her pussy and sucked those beautiful breasts, the times when she just rubbed that pussy with her cock leaving Wanda so needy and miserable for getting her cock, leaving her with a deep empty inside her pussy or leaving her sperm right over the pussy lips like a gift. She loved Wanda calling her “Mommy” when she reached orgasm. Even before traveling for weeks to a distant country, Natasha masturbated and ejaculated her panties inside and would leave instructions to Wanda to wear them during her absence. 

The debt was paid.

Clint paid two thousand dollars to her a few weeks ago. But Natasha and Wanda pretended to continue the pleasant deal.

For now, Natasha hasn't yet felt Wanda's pussy around her cock. Not yet. 

  
Natasha need enjoy Wanda's body one night and fuck her properly. Unfortunately her life as a Avenger and Agent prevent her from doing so. But that did not mean she has stopped fucking her bunny. 

  
Natasha settled for eating Wanda's pussy and sucking Wanda's boobs many times, in the bathrooms, her office, conference room, empty hallways and the showers of the Avengers facility.

Maybe that's about to change tonight. 

Tony Stark organized a charity party for the María Stark Foundation at the Avenger's Facility.  
All New York high society attended, the original six Avengers and new members. Politicians, scientists, actors, singers and many more. More importantly, her precious bunny is here looking so gorgeous. Fuck after three months waiting and imagining Wanda in sexual positions and situations, Natasha is going to fuck her tonight.

Among the crowd of guests. Natasha watched Wanda and Steve talking happily in the bar in the distance. Her adorable bunny behind the bar preparing her drink. A green dress adorned Wanda's body. 

"Enjoying the party. Guys?" Natasha approached her young prey. 

  
"Romanoff." Steve greeted her with a kind smile on her face. 

  
"Rogers." Natasha nodded and greeted the blonde. "Maximoff."

“Hey, Natasha. Good to see you." Wanda replied happily. "I missed you and the boys too."

  
"Good to see you too. Me too little Witch. ” 

  
A wide smile spread across her face when she saw the girl being happy, enjoying the party.  
The three chatted about everything and nothing. _(missions, music, food, movies.)_ When Sam called Steve to play pool at the other side of the big room. The captain excused himself and left, leaving them alone. 

"So my baby, did you miss me." Natasha moved closer to Wanda, with an agile movement she lifted her skirt and put her hand underneath. She smiled pleased when she felt her naked buttocks and inner thighs, the girl was not wearing panties. "Mmm ... I can see that you have been a good girl during my absence." 

"Yeah, Mommy ..." Wanda tensed as she moved her hand over the place, soft and warm skin against her cold palm. The gray eyes widened as her fingers found the warm wetness of her bare slit and slid between her wet pussy lips. 

"Your pussy seems to miss me too." 

"Uhh... God ..." Wanda gasped softly. Natasha watched closely as the little whore put her hands on the bar, spread the legs, and lifted her ass as her long fingers rhythmically moved all over the wet folds. 

“Oh bunny, I love how you get more and more wet every times I touched you. It is not like ther?" Natasha reached out and whispered sensually in the girl's ear. She smiled when Wanda pushed her pussy against her fingers. 

"Oh my sweet girl acting like a whore." Natasha sympathized and pushed two fingers inside her.  
"Ah, mommy ..." Wanda opened her mouth and moaned loudly, moaning from the stretch of her pussy around her fingers.  
Jazz music in the room drowned out the cute sounds. 

"Oh, so fucking hot. Your pussy is hungry. You can feel it. ” Natasha feels the silky heat inside, wishing her fingers were her hard cock inside, she was just fucking her in front of men and women. If someone were to come up to the bar and take a look, they'd see her finger fucking Wanda. With that hot pussy tightening around her fingers, she felt her penis grow and get hard under her dress with each passing second. Holy Odin in Heavens. Natasha wished she could lean down Wanda onto the bar and fuck her from behind in front of the crowd. 

She couldn't wait any longer. Apparently Wanda can't wait either.

  
"Please, Mommy ... I … need you." Wanda spoke breathlessly. “Please mommy, my cunt…” 

"What you need, bunny?" Natasha asked innocently. 

"Mommy, fuck me ... please, my pussy is wet and it hurts" Wanda bit her lip, a little blush staining her cheeks. "I need you ..." 

Natasha took a sip of her vodka. Great her little bunny asked to be fucked. She cannot refuse to please her baby girl. Wanda is so sweet and innocent, but an expert bitch inside her. 

"You are adorable. I missed you so much, cute bunny" Natasha whispered in her ear, withdrawing her fingers out of the sweet cunt. “Now, listen carefully, bunny. You are going to walk towards Stark and Pepper and you will thank them for the amazing party and say good night. Then you will go up to my apartment and enter my room. I want you completely naked and kneeling on the floor waiting for me and do not touch your pussy. ” 

"Ah, yes. yes mommy." Wanda complained about the loss of her fingers in his heat. "as you wish." 

"Then, what you waiting for. Move your sexy ass, honey." Natasha slapped her cunt quickly making her bunny whine for the pain.

Wanda walked through the crowd. In the distance, Natasha saw her bunny talking to Pepper and Tony seconds later, Wanda disappeared down the hall towards her room. 

He drank the vodka feeling the burning in his throat. Natasha cupped his cock and sore balls under her dress, she told herself ... 

"Easy Romanov. You are going to fuck her soon.”


	4. You Are Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Bunny has the most beautiful mouth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...

Natasha entered her dimly lit apartment. She unmade the bun and dropped its red strands onto her shoulders. Running her fingers through the curls, massaging her scalp. She walked down the hall to her room, the redhead undressed, dropping her dress on the floor, her heels forgotten on the way, her panties fell later. Finally, sighing with satisfaction, Natasha released her large erect penis. She stood in the doorway for a moment, stroking her throbbing cock once more before devouring the young flesh tonight.

She opened the door to her room and there she was. Illuminated down the lights.

The girl followed her instructions. Wanda, kneeling in the middle of the room with her head down. Natasha just stood there with mouth open watching the show. She let her eyes move over Wanda's naked body, big tits hanging free with pink nipples hard, her knees red from holding the position.

"Show me your face, Little Bunny." Natasha said, in a neutral voice. The facial expression reveals nothing to the girl as her own hand stroked the hard cock. "I need to see your beautiful face, babe."

Wanda raised her face, looked at her and smiled shyly, blushing when she saw the big cock between Mommy's legs. It’s the first time she saw that cock, she only felt it through Mommy's pants before. Her pussy got wet and tightened when she imagined that meat inside her cunt.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hey, my little girl ... did you miss me?"

"Yes Mommy." Wanda replied shyly. Her cheeks blushed more, when she saw Mommy’s green eyes move up and down over her body. "I missed you so much.”

"Oh, Bunny, your words break my heart." Natasha's face softened as she leaned to stand in front of her babygirl. "My sweet Bunny, so adorable," she said softly, stroked a lock of brown hair and ran her fingers through it. "I missed you too, my girl."

A warm sensation filled her belly when soft fingers stroked her hair, seeing the dominant redhead be soft with her. Wanda began to wait patiently to finally suck Mommy's cock now.

“This night is so special, you know.” Natasha smiled at her, leaned and kissed on forehead. "it’s so special because, tonight you will suck my dick babygirl. You are excited?"

"Really? Yay ... Yeah, Mommy. I'm so excited." Wanda replied anxiously. "I want to suck your cock and taste your special milk."

"Me too, Bunny." Natasha giggled, slapped her hard cock against Wanda's mouth and cheeks. Passing the bulbous cock head over the pink lips, painting them with her pre-cum.

"I can play with your Willy before, Mommy." Wanda licked her lips, tasting a faint salty taste.

"Oh, of course Bunny. My cock is yours, enjoy playing with it. Show me how much you missed Mommy. ” Natasha put her hand on the cheek. “Just remember not to waste a drop of mommy's special milk, Bunny. If you are patient good girl and make Mommy feel good. I promise you give you a great gift at the end. ”

"Yes, Mommy. I will, I will drink all your milk, I promise. ” The girl perked up and nodded excitedly, seeing the hard meat with blue veins near her face. She can smell the pre-cum on the tip.

"You're so adorable." Natasha winked at her and remained standing, seeing her penis completely hard and erect in front of the Wanda’s face.

"Thank you, Mommy. You're the best mommy in the world." Willing to play. Wanda fascinated, touched the cock carefully stroked it gently, wrapping her fingers around the circumference and began stroking Natasha's cock. She can felt the hot thick cock throb under her hand. She had to taste it now.

A drop of pre-cum appeared on the swollen shaft. Wanda stuck out her tongue and licked. The flavor was slightly salty. She liked it.

"That is my girl."

Wanda put a little kiss on the cock head, then put it on her mouth and felt the hardness throb inside her, she started stroking the cock and balls with both hands.

"Fuck … fuck, babygirl!” said Natasha, watching her fat flesh disappear between pink lips. "You look so beautiful taking my cock.”

"Thank you, Mommy." Wanda took the cock out of her mouth and replied, with her tongue licked the soft balls and sucked them one by one inside her mouth, then skillfully inserted both balls into her hot mouth.

"Mmm, good bitch!" Natasha's breath stuck in her throat when Wanda sucked on her balls at the same time. The girl was lost in the moment, lust controlled her mind and mouth.

Hearing her mistress gasp, Wanda grew increasingly horny, satisfying her mommy Natasha wetting her cunt, making her wetness drip down her thighs.

“I am doing it right. Mommy?." Wanda asked with childish voice, opened her mouth and licked the tip and swallowed half the cock in her mouth and started sucking on it.

"You're doing great, fantastic. Bunny.” The muffled sucking noises and childish voice almost made Natasha cum.

"Uhhh ..." Wanda purred, the smell and taste of Natasha were driving her into a sexual frenzy. Wanda parted her lips taking a breath and stuck the bulbous head into her mouth as her hands moved, one pumping the thick meat and the other stroking the balls.

"Take it deeper, Bunny.” Natasha said dominant.

"Uh ... yes mommy ..." Without hesitation, Wanda shoved all the thick meat into her mouth, the head hitting her throat. Natasha's huge cock started to throb and Wanda knew what was about to happen.

"Fucking bitch, you're an amazing cock sucker ... ugghh ..." Natasha growled as she enjoyed Wanda's talented mouth moving down her length.

“Good… I love how my Bunny become a slut cocksucker. ” Natasha pulled a handful of chocolate strands and pushed her hips towards Wanda's face to fuck better her mouth with soft and languid movements.

"Ummm ..." Wanda moan painfully by the pull on her hair, her throat and head ache, pressed her hands squeezed mommy’s thighs.”Uhhh …” Mommy Natasha stepped back just a few inches and pushed her cock so deep into her throat. Her gray eyes filled with tears as she sobbed and gasped around the large piece of meat stuck in her throat.

"You make Mommy so happy." Natasha let out a big moan when she saw Wanda cry and swallow her flesh, the beautiful red lips linger at the base of her cock. See the adorable wide gray eyes with tears covering her cheeks.

"Your throat is so tight, Bunny. I wonder if your pussy is as tight as your fucking mouth." Natasha scoffed, as she thrust deeper and faster into the heavenly throat. She looked at Wanda's extended mouth, thick slime escaped out Wanda’s mouth. Saliva falling onto the chin and her own balls, respectively. Natasha pumped a few more times enjoying each second.

This was a thousand times better than fantasies and dreams.

"Mmmm ... mmm ..." Wanda just complained and sighed, occasionally drowning. Her face was a mess of tears and slime.

"Oh shit. Yes … shit. Okay, get ready Bunny. Here comes your special milk. ” Natasha growled hoarsely. Suddenly, she’s cumming and shooting a huge burst of her semen into Wanda’s mouth. Burst after burst of semen shot straight into her throat.

"Mmm ..." Wanda moaned, she was surprised by the warm white milk filling her mouth. She took a big gulp, then a faster one, trying to swallow everything and not waste a single drop, as she promised. Willing not to disappoint her Mommy. She happily drank another stream of hot sperm, feeling it go down her throat, filling her empty stomach.

"So good girl, you make me feel so good." Natasha cums deep into her Bunny's throat, filling her mouth. Wanda loves to swallow all the milk until the last drop, the little girl shook her cock one last time and a small trickle of sperm spilled on her tongue. Showing Natasha her tongue covered in milk, she closed her eyes, swallowed and moaned gladly for the taste. "Mmmmmm ... So tasty."

"You are a fucking tease, Bunny." The fucking sight of Wanda doing that, make her balls tingle. Thid little bitch is perfect and it's hers , only hers.

Pulling out her slimy cock, covered in cum and spit. Natasha sees Wanda moan and smile like a good Bunny, her throat moving when swallows the remains. "That was amazing Mommy, thanks .." Wanda nodded, licking her lips, thanking her mommy with such a sweet voice while looking at her with teary eyes and a flushed face, her tits shaking with every hard breath.

"Do you like the taste of Mommy’s milk, Bunny?" Natasha asked her.

"Definitely, Mommy, so delicious, I love the taste of your milk in my mouth." Wanda replied, her voice a little scratchy, looking into Mommy's green eyes. "Just my throat hurts." rub her neck with her hand.

"Oww ... that's normal, babygirl. You will get used to it soon. Don’t worry ” Natasha gently, taking her by the chin, bent down and kissed the kneeling naked girl, put her tongue in Bunny's mouth. Natasha was able to taste her own sperm. "My Bunny has the most beautiful mouth."

"Can we continue playing mommy?" Wanda asked, biting her lip. "I don't want to go to sleep yet."

"Yes, we can play all night, babygirl." Natasha laughed satisfied for now, kissing the little girl on her nose. "Still need to give you a great gift, my perfect Bunny."


	5. We Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugghh... The life has been a bitch. 😩
> 
> but writing about these two adorable girls makes my life happier.😍 
> 
> The fifth chapter is here and I also added the cover art of this fic.
> 
> enjoy reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So beautiful, I can't wait to taste you, babe ..." 

“Do you trust me?”

"Of course, Mommy. I trust you ..." Wanda was surprised when Mommy knelt in front of her, stepped forward and put the hand on her knee. The warm hand slid down her thigh. 

"Okay, please. Bunny spread your pretty legs for me." 

Wanda lying on the big bed, she nodded and did what mom asked. She spread her trembling legs, placing her knees on either side, to the delight of Mommy Natasha. 

"Like this, mommy?” Wanda felt cold fingers against her skin as she exposed her pussy to Mommy's lustful gaze. 

"Yes, like that. Wow you're so sexy, bunny. " Natasha saw the perfect scene, leaving her hungry mouth on Wanda's delicate and sweet wet peach. "So perfect and so sweet.” 

Hearing mommy so proud of her. Made Wanda made feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Receiving soft and loving words, and comforting caresses made her feel safe. Wanda thought as she reveled in the feel of Mommy's tender touch over her legs. 

“You have a beautiful pussy. I can't wait to eat you, Babygirl." 

It was incredible. Mommy with her soft voice, was offering her a moment of love and tranquility. She is naked, vulnerable and open in the middle of Mommy's warm bed, the feeling of the cold hand against her bare skin was heaven. Small chills manifested through her body, which are brought about by the soft mocking caresses on her knees and thighs. Mommy repeated the same process until Wanda felt her own wetness fall down on the neat linen sheets. 

"You have beautiful legs, bunny ..." Feeling the soft skin down her fingers. Natasha watched her bunny look adorable with her blushing face and hooded eyes. The beautiful gray eyes darkened with pure desire. 

“Thanks, mommy. My legs are yours. ” Wanda struggled to keep her voice steady. She knew Mommy was amazing eating her pussy and honestly she was so excited for the idea of cumming on Mommy's tongue. 

“Oh, I know, babygirl. ” Natasha gave her a small smile. "Your pretty mouth, beautiful face, your soft hands and legs, your sweet big tits, your dirty ass and your tight pussy, are mine." Emphasizing her words, Natasha opened the wet slit with her fingers so she could see inside. "Absolutely beautiful. Your perfection takes my breath away sweet bunny. ” 

Wanda's pussy was swollen and wet, her flesh pink and shiny, puffy open wet folds begging her for attention. Natasha uses her fingers to play with the hot stickiness that falls from her pussy, gathering the sweet honey over the fleshy folds up and down, she spreads it on the clitoris, covering it and rubbing it gently. 

Between the folds. Natasha watches the tight hole open and close hungry for being filled with her fingers or cock. 

"You're mine. Only mine Wanda. Now repeat my words. ” Natasha said in a voice hoarse with desire. She paused for a moment, contemplating every beautiful detail of Wanda's pussy. 

“Yeah, I am… I am yours, mommy. My breasts, my mouth, legs and hands, face, my hot pussy and my tight ass. My body is yours. It belongs to you mommy. Wanda gasped when Mommy opened more her pussy. 

‘That's right, bunny." She growled and kissed on the knee. "Mmm .. You are so perfect and sweet. My heart ... your scent is heavenly." The sweet scent of Wanda filled her nostrils, Natasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly she felt a great desire inside her senses, small palpitations vibrate deep in her balls. 

“I need you mommy. ” Wanda moved her hips, wanting more contact. Mommy's sweet and sincere words warmed her heart, the warm breath was just a few millimeters away from her pussy. Wanda clenched her fists on the sheets, believing she was dying to feel Mommy's soft mouth on her overheated sex. " Please, Mommy ... eat my pussy.” 

“Hey, wait babygirl. Don't be a bad girl. ” Natasha gave her a smile and pressed her fingers between the folds. "I need to see and smell your pussy. You have no idea how much I miss your taste. My princess." 

“Am I your princess, mommy?” Wanda seemed so delicate, so vulnerable, it was more exciting to see her babe like that. 

"Yes. You’re my princess and my princess deserves to be treated like a princess. Just relax and enjoy, Mami will make you feel good. ” 

"Yes, Mommy ..." Wanda blushed more at the adored expression on Mommy's face. Moaning unexpectedly when warm breath was gently blown over her pussy. Wanda felt her cunny swell further. 

"So beautiful, I can't wait to taste you, babe ..." 

Her heart raced as she waited for the inevitable and then, with agonizing slowness. Mommy stepped forward and stuck out her tongue to lightly tease her pussy lips. Natasha moaned as the folds slowly opened and she lowered her tongue and tasted the sticky fluid. 

"Oh mommy, god..." Wanda swore breathlessly. She almost swore to come at the first touch of her tongue when Mommy lightly licked her swollen lips. Her touch was so soft, Wanda can feel the butterflies in her stomach fly free. 

“So delicious as ever babe. ” Natasha gasped as licked. Sucking all over her pussy, moaning happily at the sweet taste permeating her tongue. 

"Oh mommy, that feels soooo … goooood. I love how you eat my pussy, it fascinates me. Moommmy.." 

Wanda moaned sensually and Natasha laughed, pulled back a little to look at the girl on her bed. Her beautiful angel is breathing hard, her brown hair is a mess around her sweaty face, even more beautiful was seeing her beautiful pussy contracting with little spasms. Her baby's moans are making Natasha very hot. Her hard, hot cock pressing against her belly. 

“Oh shit, mommy, ohhhh ... Fuck me with your tongue… yessss … it feels soooo, soooo goooood. ” 

Natasha smiled and kissed her stomach before her tongue slid over her folds, moaning at the deliciousness hidden between her bunny’s thighs. "You are such a sweet girl." She sucked on each fold between her lips, feeling them grow in volume between her mouth. Natasha saw the girl in her bed with a lust and desire face, scratching the pillow behind her head, big breasts bouncing with each heavy breath. “Do you like how Mommy makes you feel? How does mommy eat your pussy? ” 

“Yeessss… ohhhh yesssss, yes mommy, nobody makes me feel so good as you do. ” Sweaty and blushing, Wanda gasped for air. 

"That's my little girl. Your sweet words makes mommy happy. ” Natasha took the girl's legs and spread them wide and so easily slipped her tongue into the sticky heat. First she started lovingly fucking that pussy, her tongue moved between the silky inner walls, the wonderful wetness dripped out of the delicate pussy. Let her hands moved to the hips and beautiful ass. As she continued licking the hot drooling pussy. 

Natasha licked with hunger and lust, she felt her desire to grow with each whimper and gasp the adorable girl. 

“Oh Mommy ... I Mommy .. ” Wanda’s words are interrupted when Mommy moved her lips up to find her hooded clit, turning it with her tongue before sucking it between her lips. 

“Ohhh yessss…” Wanda lost the ability to speak, her body shook with little shocks of electricity, her poor pussy is on fire, she felt close to her orgasm when mommy's mouth suck rhythmically her swollen clitoris. Letting out a big moan, when Mommy put two fingers inside her pussy, Wanda sobbed and threw her head back, spread her legs as possible and let Mommy's talented fingers penetrate her pussy a little more. 

Natasha can feel the delicious juices flow directly into her mouth, covering her tongue with honey. Wanda's sweet honey dripping. She happily began to swallow everything, was so sexy to feel her Bunny’s body shudder with every movement of her tongue. Natasha didn't stop her fingers, quite the contrary she moves them furiously faster, wanted to give Wanda another incredible orgasm. Just reward her bunny for the pleasure she gave her a minutes ago when the little girl sucked her cock. Wanda's back arches painfully when the second orgasm hits. More pussy juices flowed onto her face. 

“Ohh, yeah. oh shit, Mommy. That was amazing ... if it feels so so good. ” Wanda moaned at the ceiling in complete sexual ecstasy. She feels her bones melt when the waves of a second orgasm shattered her body, her juices explode against Mommy’s face. 

"Oh yeah … yeah … babe. Come on. Wet mommy's face with your juices, bunny. ” Natasha happily, kept sucking and swallowing the hot pussy juices until she walked away. The tickling pussy tightened weakly around her fingers, she could feel the sticky sweetness covering her lips. 

Mommy? .. ”Wanda collapsed on the bed with a sensual moan, struggling to catch the breath. 

"Shhh ... you taste so delicious. Bunny ..." Natasha gasped for air and slowly licked up the fluids covering her lips. Then she began to lick Wanda’s inner thighs and wipe away the pussy juices around her swollen pussy. Once again she licked the slit and sucked on her sex before withdrawing completely. Climbing up Wanda’s naked body. Natasha left kisses and small bites on the belly and stomach, the wet kisses went to the big tits. Her lips kissed the flesh around the nipples, while her hands caressed her baby’s thighs. 

"Mommy, I love you so much … mommy ..." Wanda happily closed her eyes, and enjoyed the heat and Mommy's big tits pressed firmly against her own. 

"Mommy loves you sooo much. Babygirl...” Natasha whispered as her lips slid down her neck. 

She took a moment to suck and leave marks with her mouth. A big smile appeared on her face when she heard a soft moan come out of her Babygirl when she sucked on a soft spot lowered her ear. 

"Thank you, Mommy. For such an amazing gift." Wanda closed her eyes with satisfaction, was so nice feel mommy's strong and warm body against hers. 

“Oh no, not my bunny. " Natasha whispered in a low, sensual voice, hovering over Wanda placing soft, wet kisses on her neck. Slowly she made her way forward kissing her on each blushing cheek and finally giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Natasha let her hips sway so the bulbous cock head rubbed against Wanda's sensitive pussy. "Your gift is right here. Between your thighs. Bunny.” 

“Oh mommy. I can't wait. ” Wanda let out a long, soft sigh when Mommy kissed her passionately and tasted herself on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes.  
> See you soon ...


	6. I Know Games That We Can Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempted by Wanda's body heat. Natasha doesn't want to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> Thank you for showing your love and support for this work.
> 
> insomnia is a terrible bitch. so I am so sorry for any mistake, I promise to fix it in the future.

Tempted by Wanda's body heat. Natasha doesn't want to sleep, she wants to stay awake like this, continue playing with her bunny and have fun all night.

  
After eating Wanda's pussy and warming her up. Natasha decided to give the girl a break and let her catch her breath after that orgasm. Now is not the time to take things to the next level.

  
With the musky and sweet flavor of Wanda covering her lips. Natasha stayed on top of Wanda and took the juicy tits in her hand and mouth, buried her face between the balls of meat, licked the big tits and sucked on her nipples gently while her fingers played with the sticky wetness gathered in that pussy imagining the pleasures waiting for she.

  
"Ahhh .. uhmm ... !!!" Wanda let out a great moan of pleasure when saw mommy devouring her breasts. "Ah ... So, are we going to play a little more, Mommy?" She asked sweetly with impatience in her voice. "You promised."

  
"Of course, honey. I know games we can play." Feeling like she wants to be bad tonight. Natasha cheered, laughed and saw her bunny with kind eyes. "Just as I promised." True, she promised to show her precious bunny a good time, she doesn't want to make her wait any longer, she can't wait any longer too.

"Great. What are we waiting for, babygirl? Lean over the bed. I want you like a little puppy with its tail in the air. "Natasha ordered away from the warm body, seeing the sweaty girl lying on the bed." Separate your beautiful legs and expose that tight pussy for mommy. Can you do that for me? "

"Yes, Mommy!" Wanda eagerly accepted and obeyed Mommy's command, getting down on her knees resting her face and hands on the bed, arching her back and lifting her ass in the air giving Natasha a great view. "Like that, mommy?"

  
"Oh perfect, just like that." Kneeling behind the submissive girl. Natasha laughed and licked her own lips looking at Wanda's pussy. The swollen, pink folds with sticky juice falling between them, her saliva and fluids covering Wanda's vagina and thighs. "What a beautiful pussy, baby. Ready to receive your gift. My sweet girl?"

  
"Yeah, oh please, mommy… I'm ready…" Wanda pleaded and groaned as Natasha spread her puffy folds with her thumbs. "My pussy can't wait ... your bunny can't wait for mommy's special gift."

"I can't wait too." Natasha purred before spitting into the open folds. "You are my adorable bunny to fuck and play."

  
"Mommy ... Mmmm ..." Wanda kept her legs apart and groaned in anticipation when she felt Mommy's saliva slide into her folds. In this instant, her heart and brain were excited like shit, running at a thousand miles per second. "Please … mommy …”

  
"So impatient, babygirl." Natasha rolled the eyes and placed her cock on the pussy lips. It was nice to see Wanda lift the hips up to find her erect cock. "Ready to play with Mommy a little more, babygirl?" Natasha asked in a low but sensual voice, parting the lips of her pussy with the bulbous cock head rubbing the slit up and down, while stroking the girl's back.

  
"Ummffff ..." Without responding, Wanda shook her ass seeking to get that hard meat between her thighs. She's dreaming. Natasha's caresses and sweet words make her feel loved and safe.

  
"No. Hey, Wanda. I need to hear your beautiful voice, honey. ” Natasha stopped the touch on the back and pulled her cock away from the wet folds, just to give Wanda a firm slap on the pussy. "Would you like to receive my special gift, babygirl?"

  
"Ouch !!! … ”Wanda jumped at the unexpected slap on her pussy. The sound and slight burning pulled out of her trance. "I ... Yes, Mommy, please. Give me my gift… fill my pussy with your cock. Please fuck me. I need you. "Still shocked, Wanda spoke hastily. She doesn't think she can hold on any longer without passing out or having a heart attack.

  
“Remember to answer my questions, babe." Without warning, Natasha slammed her cock against the folds and let out a deep breath as she heard the wet sounds of her flesh hitting the wet folds. "I would not like to punish you so soon, Wanda."

  
"Sorry mommy." Wanda apologized. "Sorry for being a bad girl" Waiting anxiously, she kept her legs apart and moaned in anticipation of the tapping in her folds. God, the seconds pass so slowly and Wanda is happy to feel open soon. Thinking of her inevitable future, she breathed shakily and squeezed the pillow lowered her head. In complete submission she spread her legs further, offering her pussy to Natasha. "I will be a good girl. I promise, mommy. ”

  
"Great, bunny. But the next mistake and mommy will punish you. ” Natasha is looking at the tight and reddened pussy. "You're such a pathetic bunny ..." She took her thick, throbbing cock guiding her into position. Natasha stood in front of her pussy for a moment and rubbed the cockhead between the pussy lips, smearing the sweet juices on the slit and cock respectively.

  
"Here we go, baby." Natasha licked her lips and once again put the head of her cock against the dripping pussy and pushed. She met slight resistance, drew back, and thrust again, bringing her flesh deeper. "Ahh ... uhmm ..." Wanda whispered, when she felt her pussy lips part, the burning sensation spread up her spine when Natasha pushed further inside. The witch felt her vaginal canal stretch and yield to the thick invader.

  
"Ohhh, you enjoy it so much, baby." The submissive witch twisted and gasped. That made Natasha laugh as Inch after inch of her cock slid slowly into Wanda's cunt all the way to the base.

  
Finally it happened Natasha possessed Wanda's body. Their bodies naked connected as one. Months of sexual frustration and wild fantasies end here and now. And Natasha just wants to snuggle up into Wanda's cunt and stay between Wanda's thighs forever.

  
"Ahhh, god. Mommy!!!." Wanda screamed in pain and pleasure at feeling full in this way. She was not a virgin, definitely not. But it's been years since she had such a long, thick cock in her pussy. Blessed be that Russian super serum running in Natasha's veins. "Ahhh yes!!. " The air left her lungs. Wanda closed her eyes for an instant, moaned and sobbed due to the strong tension between her thighs. She gasped at the feel of her pussy stretching so painfully and pleasantly. The numbness in her pussy running and spreading to her stomach and spine. "So big uhhhh ..."

" Thanks, bunny." Giving Wanda a few seconds to get used to the feeling of being full. Natasha peered closely, appreciating the little witch trying to take her cock. Keeping her hands busy, she touched Wanda’s pale thighs reassuringly and stood there for a moment still patiently waiting, something Wanda silently thanked. The images and feel are wonderful. Natasha bit her lower lip and sighed in delight, savoring the exquisite sensation of that tight pussy, sticky vaginal walls fully engulfing her cock in a soft caress. “Oh, shit! ... ” The green eyes look at Wanda's blushing body and her beautiful face twisted with pleasure, her blushing and elegant back curved upwards, small tears shone in the corner of that precious eyes. In this position the little witch is absolutely adorable. “You are doing great, little bunny . Just, take a deep breath, relax ... I can't go on and hurt you.” Natasha cooed and gently ran her hand down the girl's back in a comforting gesture. "Can we stop if you want to, Wanda?"

Finally, relax. Wanda gasped and shook her head unwilling to back off right now. Inhaling and exhaling she tried to get used to the feeling between her thighs. Tension aside, she focused only Natasha's voice and touch. Soon, she felt relief and fire at having that cock inside her. "No, no ... I want to continue. Please, mommy." She sighed deeply before turning her sweaty face and smiling at the woman kneeling behind her.

  
"Okay, sweetie. Ughhh … I'm going continue ... ” Taking this as a signal to continue. Natasha frowned and slowly shoved her cock, penetrating Wanda with long, smooth strokes. Focused on Wanda's body, she savored the sensation of the overwhelming silky heat. God, bunny's pussy is too tight. "I'm going to speed up, babygirl." Wanda nodded and Natasha began to move her hips, pushing her thick length deeper, in and out of that pussy, always watching Wanda's face and body at any sign of pain. "Shit!!! ah… Mommy… Yes… !!! ” Wanda sobbed and jumped a little from the sudden intrusion. "How are you feeling, babygirl?" Natasha asked hoarsely, the temperature in her body rising when she felt the nice feeling of that pussy tighten around her cock and it was better when she saw Wanda's buttocks jerking with each slow stroke. Fuck this witch is amazing an a experience out of this world. "Did you like my gift, bunny?"

"Ahh, yeah!!! ... I’m feeling soo good!!! … good ... mmmfff!!! ... I feel great mommy!!! ..." Wanda choked on the words, while she squirmed in bed helplessly. Just accept mommy’s gift. "Yesss, ohh!!! ... yeeesss!! … It is the best gift in the world. Thanks Mommy. ”

  
"Oh, my little bunny. ..." Natasha smiled broadly while her expert hands played with Wanda's ass. Squeezed the soft buttocks with a hard grip between her fingers. "This is my special gift, just for you. My super, duper, special girl. ” Natasha saw the effect of her words when Wanda's pussy expelled a trickle of pussy juices.

  
“mmm … Oh, you wet me so good, honey. I adore you ." Natasha just whispered and started fucking Wanda with long hard strokes, leaving red abrasions on her pale skin. "You are such a perfect whore and you are mine." She took Wanda's hips, making her lift that nice ass and thus fuck her at a different angle. “Your pussy is so sweet, bunny. ” Amused, Natasha growled and cursed as she parted those buttocks, humming when she saw that tight pink asshole and the pussy lips swollen and spread wide as her huge cock moved in and out of Wanda's pussy. “You are a fucking angel. Wanda .. ughh. " Natasha's heart leapt with excitement and saw the pussy lips (now more reddened and swollen) drip more fluid around her. With each thrust she lasted the hips the hot fluids spilled onto her balls, the wet sounds and the blow from skin on skin are the most sensual melody. "Wanda, angel ... mmm ..." A pleasant moan fell from Natasha's lips when Wanda jerked back and turned her hips and took deeper, her pussy tightening around cock, massaging her throbbing flesh making Natasha feel weak at her knees. "Mmm ... ahhh … ah ... mmm ... I really love this game. Mommy."

  
"Uhh… mmm… me too, babygirl!!! … Wow… you have such a tight pussy. You make me feel like in heaven, bunny." Natasha growled gasping with her mouth open while continued to fuck Wanda with languid and hard penetrations. Her hard cock was covered in pussy juice in the most sexy and erotic way. Natasha cannot describe the feeling of being with this young girl. She only knows that she feels good, amazing and alive. Only Wanda makes her feel that way.

"Goshh, Mommy ... I'm ... going to ... cum ... my cunny is tickling ..." Wanda swallowed and sighed, concentrating on her body and Natasha's movements enjoying the emotions swirling inside her. "Mmmm ... mmm ... Mommy ... I’m cumming!!! …”

  
"Not yet. Wait a little longer, babygirl. It's better if you wait. ” Powered for the hums of pleasure. Natasha lost control, clung to her hips, and continued to pump harder and faster, gasping with pleasure and cursing, how good Wanda's pussy was. “Shit, so warm. So tight… mmm … I will fuck you for the eternity. ”Feeling beads of sweat fall down her face to chest. Natasha pressed Wanda's sweaty, blushing head against the pillow, the redhead gave a brutal hip thump, driving her cock deeper in a steady, fluid rhythm, riding Wanda for a few more minutes. "Ahhhh!!! ... Gosh!!!! ... Mommy ... Mommy ...!!!"

  
"Ok, cum for me, bunny." Her voice comes out hoarse and deep. Natasha herself is shocked when Wanda’s pussy tightens painfully around her flesh. "Fuckkk ...!"

  
"Ahhhh… yeah!!!, mmm… mommy!!! …" Wanda moaning and gasping for air in her lungs while her hips lost synchrony and moved uncontrollably. Registering Mommy's touch on her head keeping her in the place. The tickle in her pussy and belly make scarlet sparks shine in her eyes, red energy lights illuminate her sedated brain like a beacon. Her heart accelerates and swells inside her chest with happiness. Wanda laughs, gasps, tries in vain to form coherent words and phases. Nope, her stupid brain refuses to work. Wanda just lays there shaking her ass, writhing and moaning with pleasure when touch heaven in a spectacular orgasm. "Uhhhh ... mmm ... mmm ... mommy !!!. I’m cuuummmmingg!!! ahhh … mommy.”

  
"You are beautiful when you cums. Wanda. " It is indescribable to see Wanda sobbing with pleasure and remain there enjoying the deliriant orgasm. The fluid comes out of that perfect pussy and Natasha loves it when Wanda makes a fucking mess. ”ohhhh, … Shittt! … Ohhh my … I love to see your pussy explode, Angel. ” The girl is an adorable mess. Natasha laughed delighted, she is happy and a little smug after see this girl lose control. "Congratulations babygirl, for the first orgasm of many." The feeble hummed from the groggy girl in her bed is the only answer.

"Ummm … my babygirl has the best pussy in the world ... Uhhmmm ... Such a lovely sight, Wanda. You fucking bunny swallow me so good. You are so hungry for my cock, Wanda … I can't wait to mark this piece of pussy as mine… ”Natasha smiled and wrapped a few brown strands between her fingers and stroked Wanda's head while she gently pumped that pussy, keeping the speed constant. “Fuck! … my bunny ... perfect my bunny ... "She definitely enjoyed watching Wanda's body jerk with each thrust of her hips. Leaving the brown head with a one last soft caress. Natasha used her hands to open those sweet buttocks and watch her thick flesh violate Wanda's pussy. "Come on!!!. Tell mommy, how does it feel? ”

"It!! … Uhhhh … ohh ... mmmfff ... it feels … so good, mommy!!!." At this point Wanda is in a trance state, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull, her loose mouth covered in her own saliva. Her lungs and brain threaten to be thrown out with every blow of this cock.

  
“And it is only the beginning, little bunny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insomnia is a terrible bitch. so   
> I am sorry for any errors I promise to fix it in the future.


	7. Bayfront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The landscape, the colors, the sounds are so different from what Wanda once knew in her old home ... Sokovia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm amazed at how much support this wandanat has received. For that reason I decided to continue this madness.
> 
> I can only say, thank you for show your love and leave kudos. I hope you really enjoy this new chapter.

_With wide, surprised eyes, she tries to memorize every beautiful detail._

_The landscape, the colors, the sounds are so different from what Wanda once knew in her old home ... Sokovia._

_The intense heat of the sun is a pleasant contrast to the cold and cruel winter._   
_This image of the beach, the sun and the sand she had only seen in magazines, but now here she is facing the immensity of the deep blue sea._

“How I wish you were here with me Pietro.” She thinks and a sad smile appears on her face but she doesn't let her mood drop, she shakes her head and with that the worries and sadness are locked deep in her mind.

_So this is the beautiful Miami._

_Early in the morning._

From the balcony of the suite Wanda observates the place which was very beautiful and luxurious. Full of palms everywhere, pools with crystal clear water reflecting the sunlight. Even Wanda can hear the ocean waves crashing against the shores. Slowly looking around she noticed the striking buildings glistening in the rays of the morning sun. 

Breathing fresh air, Wanda thinks that leaving New York wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

After Wanda spent most of her time training or studying or helping the Avengers with low-level missions for the past few months. Natasha to reward Wanda for such good grades and hard work, decided to organize a trip that benefits both. They just need to take a breath and break the routine. Just putting the responsibilities and work as avengers aside for a few days. 

  
Personally, Wanda was thrilled with the idea of spending five days in Natasha's company. She always wanted to share fun moments with Nat somewhere other than the tower or the avengers facility. This time it would be different because Wanda would use the time to meet and please Natasha without fear of being discovered by one of the boys.

Ever since she became Natasha private little slut and got fucked in the car. This was the second best thing that could have happened to her. The next five days will be like a honeymoon. Not to mention, Wanda was more than happy to continue being fucked to the brink of unconsciousness every day without restraint.

  
Actually, the whole debt thing that brought her into Natasha's arms was very good and the consequences were even better. For the first time she is not alone, finally Wanda can say that she found her place in this world alongside an incredible and protective woman. A skilled woman who took her under her wing, helping her improve her skills and increase her stamina thanks to all those extensive training sessions. Natasha also helped her deal with monsters in her dreams and emotional wounds that plague her on bad nights.

  
Her thoughts are interrupted when, without warning, she felt the warm body pressing against her back and a pair of strong arms gently slide around her waist holding her firmly and warmly. A smile appears on Wanda's face when she smells the sweet permufe. She was so distracted that never noticed when the woman in her thoughts came to the balcony.

"Welcome to Bayfront, sweet bunny." Natasha purred in her ear, stroking Wanda's stomach lightly with her palms.

"It's beautiful Nat." Wanda turned her head and responded sensually as she rubbed her butt to tease the bulge between her butt cheeks.

Does my bunny want to be a bad girl?" Chuckling, Natasha whispered into Wanda's ear, tightening the grip of her hands around the slim waist. When Wanda acted like an innocent little girl she instantly gave Natasha a painful erection.

Hu huh, I really need it mommy ”. Wanda replied, directing an innocent and sweet look at Natasha.

What do you need bunny?" Natasha asked personally did she like the perceptible chill that ran through Wanda when playfully bit her earlobe. For some reason it seemed somehow when Wanda acted sweet and innocent gave her a new kind of excitement.

I need something warm and sweet. " replied in a soft, childlike voice, Wanda could feel the raging erection against her rear through the fine silk of her dress." My stomach feels empty. "Wanda whispered delighting in the sensation of the hard length rubbing softly and sending waves of desire straight to her swollen pussy.

  
"Well, I can't refuse my bunny's wishes, can I?" Natasha responded with a wide, lustful smile. "I would do anything to please my beautiful girl." She moved her hands to cup Wanda's boobs and press her painful bulge against the soft rear.

"Thanks mommy." Wanda giggled and turned slowly to open the buttons of the skinny jeans and exposing Natasha's big, aching cock to the morning heat. Wanda enjoyed the feel of that hardened cock in her hands. “Mmmm … my sweet girl.”. Instantly Natasha hummed pleased by the gentle friction of Wanda's hand, the young brunette masturbate her with long and soft strokes. "Come here." Natasha growled, hugging Wanda tightly and pulling her into a wet, hungry kiss.

“Mmmm …” Wanda hummed and Feeling immobile against the balcony railing as Natasha kisses her and squeezes her ass with rough hands. Since the balcony is at the highest point of the hotel, Wanda doesn't care about peepers or attracting attention.

(But if someone else sees this, Natasha and she might as well put on a good show for them.)

Wanda stopped the kiss to look her directly in the eyes. "No! Mommy enough ..." she giggled as she pressed lightly massaged Natasha's balls. "I'm thirsty. Come on mommy, sink your big cock down my throat ..." Wanda whispered in a sensual voice, this time gently pumping the erection in her hand.

"Mmm ... my beautiful bunny and her dirty mouth.," Natasha murmured feeling her cock swell with pride at Wanda's submissive and sexy tone. "Do you like that, bunny?" The idea of fucking her without limits seemed to excite Natasha, even her tip was already dripping some pre-cum when Wanda caressed her tenderly.

"Uh huh" Wanda hummed, starting to kiss Natasha's neck wetly as her fingers opened the buttons of the white shirt. When opened the shirt Wanda wasted no time licking Natasha's breasts, biting the hard nipples and sucking noisily into her mouth. When Natasha moaned and tangled the fingers in her hair, Wanda smiled happily and continued to descend, kissing the hard abs and carefully licking the scar on the left side. 

  
As she tangled her fingers in the brown strands, Natasha smiled proudly as she saw her little bunny kneel before her enjoying herself. In one fluid movement, Wanda took the head of Natasha's penis between her soft lips and wrapped her cock around her, sucking loudly around the large penis. 

  
"Mmmmm… bunny!" Natasha moaned at the magnificent pleasure that the warmth of Wanda's mouth brought her. The caresses and dirty talks of her innocent bunny hardened her cock like a rock to the point unbearable. Soon the discomfort was no longer a problem because her beautiful girl eased the pain and uncomfortable pressure with her mouth. When Wanda gained confidence she began to swallow more than her length until Natasha felt her tip being squeezed down Wanda's throat. “Mmm …. Oh babe, you’re doing great.”

Her adorable Wanda was a good cock sucker, but over the months and under Natasha's wing the girl managed to perfect her technique until she became a professional cock sucker. But that was not all, Wanda seems to have become addicted to her semen because every day Wanda sucked or rode his cock to fill in one way or another her stomach or pussy with her hot semen before sleeping or training, The hot routine became something like a ritual for Wanda. Natasha was very lucky to find Wanda. She is smart, adorable, beautiful, and strong. 

"Mmm ..." Wanda hummed as she tasted the salty precum that accumulated on her tongue, in seconds and without stop her fluid movements she felt the thick flesh scrape her throat. Oh yeah, she knows when her good job are rewarded with hot and salty seed. 

"Oh bunny." Natasha was moaning and watching the beautiful brunette passionately licking her shaft and starting to move the mouth up and down faster on her cock, taking everything deeper and deeper into her throat. "Mmmm ... or yes. Yes, swallow all my cock like good girls do. " The attentions of her horny bunny became too much to bear, her heavy balls swollen with sperm juice tensed and the pleasant climax washed over Natasha leaving her gasping for breath. “Oh fuck!! Mmm!”

  
"Mmmmfff ..." The hot charge pleasantly surprised Wanda who grabbed Natasha's thighs and tilted her mouth forward, deep taking the throbbing flesh and letting the tasty sperm flow straight to her stomach. “Uhh ahh babygirl!” As Natasha shot more wads of thick cum down her eager throat, Wanda squealed in allergy as the spicy, salty seed spread over her hungry tongue and palate until hot white juice escaped and oozed from the corner of her lips.

"Oh honey." Natasha moaned, grabbing the long brown hair in her hand and gently shoving her cock to empty all the seed down her good bunny's throat. "This is all just for you. Just for the most beautiful girl in the world. My precious bunny … Wanda.”

Putting on quite a show for Natasha, Wanda sobbed and swallowed audibly stream after stream, keeping a few ropes of hot cum in her mouth. Pulling the cock out of her mouth Wanda snapped her mouth repeatedly so Natasha could see the white strings sticking between her lips. Knowing she had Natasha's undivided attention, Wanda closed the eyes and hummed, licking sensually the remaining load on her lips. "Hmmm, so tasty Mommy," Wanda muttered shyly, her voice deep and husky from the irritation in her throat. 

"Don't thank me, bunny." Natasha replied smiling thinking on fucking her girl and making her happy. "Now, I want fill your hungry belly with my special milk. You know we cannot leave your little pussy empty, babygirl" 

"Are you going to fuck me, mommy?" Wanda asked anxiously, smiling innocently at the redhead. Her cloudy eyes took in every detail on Natasha's body. The intense blush spreading over her large sweat-covered breasts, Natasha's pink nipples grow and harden in the gentle sea breeze. 

A rush of arousal shot through her cock when Natasha saw the adorable image of her beautiful bunny with sparkling eyes and pink lips and chin dripping with her own sperm. Natasha moans deep in her throat when Wanda licks her stained lips. The warmth of the environment and excitement swirls in her chest, making her want more.

"Oh yeah." Of course she has an idea in mind, Natasha with a mischievous smile thought of rewarding her little bunny for such a good blowjob and show.. "I'm going to finish what you started." Natasha mockingly replied. "Come here bunny!", lifting her up and pushing Wanda's body against the balcony railing, Natasha with her hands lift the hem of the sundress and spreads Wanda's pale legs wide. "It's your lucky day. Mommy gonna fuck you.”

"Mmm ... thanks mommy." Natasha's touch on her inner thighs aroused Wanda even more making her even wetter than she already was. Her juices dripped profusely down her thighs legs. A moan escaped from her lips as Natasha moved her fingers into her slippery slit beginning to massage her clit in fast, tight circles. “Mmmm … ohh!”

“You are such a beautiful slut.” She loved it when Wanda played the role of the innocent girl. "And beautiful sluts deserve to be treated well." Smiling at the spectacle in front of her, Natasha can't resist to fucking her beautiful horny witch who made adorable sounds. She could certainly make Wanda come just with her fingers but Natasha also wants to enjoy herself and have a little more fun.

  
"Mmm … ohhhh! That’s feels good mommy." Wanda sighed and lifted her butt in anticipation, the massage on her folds feels amazing but now she needs that cock sunk deep inside her. "Come on mommy take my pussy now."

"Little bunny." Natasha grunted roughly and stood behind Wanda, first covering her body with hers as she pressed her crotch against the round pale buttocks. “So desperate to fill the void in your pussy.” Removing her sticky fingers from Wanda's hot pussy. Natasha took her erect cock in the hand and playfully tapped the tip against the swollen, wet folds. 

  
“Mmmm… Ahhhh !!! Mommy." When Natasha unannounced plunged her cock inside, Wanda moaned at the unexpected intrusion, the maddening throbbing and burning pain in her pussy makes her desire grow. Inwardly, Wanda begs for Natasha to fuck her hard and satisfy her needs. "Ohhh!" 

Oh yeah!” Her beautiful bunny was so wet that Natasha had no trouble penetrating her to the hilt. "Enjoy the pain, bunny." With that jar of honey massaging her flesh, Natasha giggled and began to gently ram that incredibly tight pussy as she stared straight into Wanda's glassy eyes. "Enjoy the mixed sensations. Feel your cunt spread and pulse giving the welcome to my cock.”

"Ahhh mommy." Wanda gasped with each of Natasha's languid thrusts as she tightened her grip on the railing to steady herself until her knuckles turned white. "Aw, You are so beautiful when you moan Wanda."

  
"Don't stop, mommy." Wanda's gasps soon turned to high-pitched moans as her body twisted and trembled, her breasts jumped from side to side with Natasha's now hard thrusts.

When the pleasant moans started to get more scandalous Natasha hugged and kissed Wanda hard to silence her a bit. "Be a little discreet, bunny." Natasha whispered between kisses in an amused voice as she penetrated Wanda’s pussy hard and fast. “You know I don't like to share. Your moans and sobs of pleasure are just for me. "

I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I just… ”Breathing hard, Wanda was in heaven feeling her throbbing pussy tighten deliciously around Natasha's cock. "I want it now. I need it now. Please let it out, mommy! ”Her voice was getting hoarse and her juices flowed from her expanded hot entrance, her internal muscles always squeezing Natasha's cock as the pussy cream dripped down her legs at the marble floor. 

  
"Mommy mommy" Wanda moaned and arched her back as Natasha squeezed her breasts and thrust her hard cock into her soaked pussy to rub that spot that sent her into a frenzy. "Oh yess." The girl screamed when she felt the first spasm of pleasure shoot through her spine.

"Uhhmmm ..!” Natasha grunted through her teeth as she felt Wanda push her pussy back, practically impaling herself on her big cock. "That's my beautiful girl." With the hot wetness squeezing her tightly, Natasha felt her balls throb and contract as she thrust deeper into Wanda's pussy. “Mmmm .. Oh honey! Here's your dose of love. " Natasha moaned letting her cock shoot straight into Wanda's shaking pussy.

  
"Uhhmmm" Wanda's eyes rolled back as Natasha's hard cock pulsed and filled her womb with hot cum. "Mommy." 

  
"You liked it honey?" Natasha asked as she held Wanda's sweaty body tightly against her chest.

  
"Uh Huh Yes, Mommy !." Wanda purred sensually and nodded as she squeezed Natasha's semi-hard cock with her pussy. “Oh Mmm .. I like it when you make my pussy happy."

Natasha sighed and lazily stroking Wanda's belly where her semen is supposed to be. "Well, I'm so glad to hear that." She said and began to kiss Wanda's neck tenderly. “I’ll do anything to see my babygirl happy.”

"Thanks mommy” Wanda closed her eyes and moaned softly enjoying the sensations of her cream-filled pussy and Natasha’s warm lips adoring her neck. They are moments like this in which Wanda feels totally loved and happy. With Natasha by her side, Wanda feels safe.

Here in the warm dawn light with this wonderful woman Holding her in your arms makes the feeling of security even better.   


"Always happy to fill my little bunny completely ..." Natasha replied smiling still enjoying the sticky warmth enveloping her cock.

They held each other for a moment longer as Natasha's cock softened inside the warm jar of honey. "Time to go baby." Natasha whispered in Wanda's ear and gently pulled softly her flacid penis out.

  
Turning to see the redhead she asked "Can't we stay a little longer?" Wanda bit her lower lip knowing that Natasha found that gesture completely charming. "We could have fun here in the room." Even when her attention was on Natasha she felt her pussy juices and Natasha's sperm slowly drip down her legs. 

"No. We can not." Laughing, Natasha shook her head and let her eyes wander over Wanda's legs. She found the sight of Wanda with shaky legs and juices flowing from her pussy really erotic. "I have five days to repeatedly abuse your pussy, bunny." Natasha walked over and gave Wanda a little kiss on the lips. “For now go clean yourself. Miami awaits us. "

"Yes, mommy." With one last kiss, Wanda entered the luxurious room and went to the bathroom to wash. Once there she took a towel, wetting it with hot water and rubbing it over her legs and cleaning Natasha's semen that remained on her skin.

  
Seeing her reflection in the mirror, Wanda smiled happily wondering what Natasha planned to do with her in the next five days.

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha is 30 year old.  
> Wanda 22...


End file.
